Melon Boy
by Syuugaa
Summary: Chanyeol memberikan Taehyung 'ciuman' rasa melon yang tak terlupakan. A BTS EXO Fanfiction, untuk kesenangan semata.


**Melon Boy**

Story by Syuugaa

.

.

 **Genre:** BoyxBoy

 **Pairing:** BTS V x EXO Chanyeol

.

.

Chapter 1 - _Melon Kiss_

 _._

 _._

Di semester baru ini kelasku memiliki seorang murid baru. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia baru saja pindah kemari dari Seoul. Ada satu fakta tentangnya yang menggangguku, yaitu; _aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya._

Aku sendiri bertanya _kenapa?_

Chanyeol- _dia,_ begitu tinggi dan tampan. Dia seperti seseorang yang kau lihat dalam majalah mode atau pemeran utama pria dalam serial drama favoritmu. Anak keren sepertinya bisa dengan mudah jadi popular di sekolah, kalau saja dia bisa sedikit lebih _ramah_ pada orang. Semua teman-teman ku membencinya. Chanyeol adalah _topik panas_ di ruang ganti basket kami pada minggu pertamanya di SMA Busan. Dia memiliki sikap yang buruk sekali terhadap _-kami-_ anak laki-laki sementara mencuri hampir semua perhatian gadis cantik di sekolah. Aku bahkan melihatnya _nongkrong_ dengan Nara beberapa kali.

Disamping betapa _tidak tertariknya_ dia untuk bersosialisasi, hal lain yang ku perhatikan tentangnya adalah - _dia_ selalu makan melon setiap hari. Di pagi hari sebelum kelas mulai, pada jam makan siang di kantin, ketika tidak ada guru di kelas, di perpustakaan.. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya mengunyah _satu_ saat dia pipis di toilet. Menurutku obsesinya pada Melon itu sedikit _lucu._

"Kim Taehyung mata ke sini! Aku yang gurunya bukan Park Chanyeol." Teguran Pak Guru menghentakkan ku. "Ya, ya! Pak!" Sahutku panik.

Tertangkap basah oleh semua orang seperti ini, _permisi_ aku harus pergi membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

"Dasar _Homo_!" Celoteh sebuah suara yang kukenali dengan baik milik Hoseok, kemudian kelas tertawa. Sungguh teman-teman yang _baik_. Aku membuka buku di depanku dan pura-pura membacanya. Hoseok hanya bercanda seperti biasanya, kenapa aku merasa _setegang_ ini.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat, _sial_ , kapan bel akan berbunyi?!

Untuk membunuh waktu aku mengisi lembaran-lembaran buku tulisku dengan gambar kotoran. Ketika aku mendongak mataku bertemu mata _onyx_ Chanyeol. Aku punya perasaan yang kuat dia tidak sedang kebetulan menoleh kebelakang karena arah pandangnya jelas tertuju pada mejaku. Dia _menyeringai_ _menantang_ sambil menaikkan alis kanannya, cepat-cepat aku kembali menunduk.

Apa-apaan sih barusan?

.

.

.

 _Kringgg!_

.

.

.

Karena kejadian di kelas sejarah tadi, aku melewatkan kelas selanjutnya dan menyendiri di atap sekolah.

 _"Dasar homo!"_ Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hoseok itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, meskipun itu hanya _lelucon_ aku tidak bisa _tidak_ memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Aku bukan _homo_.

Aku tidak bisa _seperti itu._

Aku _tidak mau_ menjadi-

"Akhirnya menemukanmu." Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkanku, membuyarkan segala lamunanku. Aku langsung berbalik dan cukup terkejut dengan siapa yang kulihat.

 _Chanyeol...?_

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali dia mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan _seringaian_ di wajahnya yang memberiku _getaran aneh_. Ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat di depanku, aku tiba-tiba susah bernafas, _aroma tubuhnya_ sangat _tajam_ dan menusuk masuk ke hidungku.

"Kenapa begitu tegang?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, seringaian nya mengganggu sekali, aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatap ke arah lain. Apa yang dia inginkan? _Nggak jelas._

"Apa kau hanya akan terus mematung dengan kening berkerut seperti itu? _Membosankann._ " Dia lanjut menggodaku.

"Aku harus pergi." Aku bergumam seraya berjalan melewatinya, sebelum aku bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, _'Yang Perkasa'_ Park Chanyeol menangkap lenganku dan menarikku; mengembalikanku berdiri di tempat yang sama persis. "Tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Wajahku semakin mengeras. Aku tidak suka fakta bahwa dengan tubuh besarnya, wajah tampan, wanginya, dan dengan sikap dingin nya; _dia begitu mengintimidasi_.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?!" Ketusku, tidak menyembunyikan kekesalanku.

"Ada, biarkan aku meminjam bibirmu sebentar."

 _Hah?_ Sebelum aku bisa mencerna kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menarikku lebih dekat padanya dan mencium bibirku.

.

Aku kehilangan diriku untuk sesaat, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

.

Aku tidak bisa memerintahkan tubuhku untuk bergerak karena betapa terasa lembut, hangat dan basahnya mulutku sekarang. _Tunggu dulu.._ Aku tidak bisa menikmati ini kan? Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi kudorong Chanyeol memisahkan ciuman kami. _Ya ampun sial!_ Aku tidak percaya aku _hampir_ memainkan _lidahku_ di sana, aku harap dia tidak menyadari hal kotor itu.

"Apa-apaan?!" Keningku berkeringat karena _panasnya._ Aku membeku dengan mulut terbuka; aku sepenuhnya syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara aku dalam kebingungan, _si pelaku_ anehnya baik-baik saja, tampak tidak merasa aneh dengan _hal ane_ _h_ yang baru saja dilakukannya apalagi merasa bersalah.

" _Ah_ , apa kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kesenangan kita?" Ujar Chanyeol bermain pura-pura kecewa.

"Kesenangan kita?!" Kuseka bibirku yang basah karena _salivanya -_ terasa seperti _Melon_ \- " _Sobat_ , kalau kau melakukan ini karena kejadian tadi pagi - _kau_ tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini, kan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya, "kau pikir aku sedang _mengejekmu_ sekarang?" Tanyanya, masih dengan sikap santainya yang mengintimidasiku _-dia_ menempelkan tangan kirinya ke rahangku dan membungkuk sedikit untuk berbisik di telingaku; "Aku tidak," membuatku _tegang_ kembali.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku _Kim Taehyung_."

Mataku melebar karena kalimat _mengganggu_ yang barusan kudengar. Menginginkannya.. Apa?!

Aku melangkah mundur menjaga jarak darinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Chanyeol tersenyum jahat. " _Oh_ aku yakin setelah mengstalking akun-akunku dan memperhatikan semua yang kulakukan selama berhari-hari _kau pasti tahu banyak_ tentangku."

 _Sial, bagaimana dia bisa tahu..._

Aku _retak_ menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dari dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lagi." Kataku mencoba mengatakannya sesantai mungkin _dengan begitu_ dia tidak akan tahu aku merasa sangat malu tentang semua ini. Lalu aku melangkah pergi melewatinya. Aku bersumpah aku akan memukulnya di wajah kalau dia menghentikanku seperti tadi. Aku lega dia tidak melakukannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kau lakukan.. Kim Taehyung. Aku bahkan tersanjung," Kata Chanyeol lantang saat aku berada di ambang pintu. Aku mematung di tempat sejenak menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kalau kau menginginkan ciuman lainnya kau bisa menemukanku di sini."

 _Ciuman lainnya._ Dia menjijikan.

Kukepal kedua tanganku menahan emosi. Pada saat ini aku menyesali semuanya! Semua kebodohanku mengstalking akun sosial medianya dan diam-diam memperhatikannya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu alasannya kenapa aku melakukan semua itu. _Sial_ aku begitu berantakan. Aku menutup mataku lalu melangkah turun meninggalkan atap.

.

.

.

Aku mencuci wajahku di wastafel berkali-kali. _Lembut, hangat dan basah._ _Dia pencium yang baik._ Sial! Kepalaku masih berantakan, Kubasuh wajahku dengan kasarnya sekali lagi. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil menatap lurus bayangan wajahku di cermin. Jadi, Chanyeol.. Dia _-homo-_ seperti itu?

Itu tidak mungkin. Dia _main-main_ dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap hari. Yang dilakukannya padaku di atap tadi siang hanyalah lelucon, _ya_ -hanya lelucon!

Sebelum aku bisa berpikir lebih jauh tentang itu, Hoseok dan _Senior_ kami Min Yoongi muncul memasuki toilet, mereka cukup mengagetkan aku yang sedang melamun. Yoongi sunbae tampak buruk, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan terdapat luka-luka segar di wajahnya.

"Astaga, di mana kau seharian ini?" Tanya Hoseok saat Yoongi Sunbae mendorongku untuk menyingkir dari wastafel. "Kau melewatkan ulangan biologi, dan perkelahian paling seru tahun ini!" Dia memberitahu sumringah.

Yoongi sunbae membasuh wajahnya dengan air seolah tidak ada luka-luka di wajahnya. Membuatku _ngilu_ sendiri membayangkan betapa perihnya luka segar yang dipertemukan dengan air dan _digosok_ kasar seperti itu. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang _kuingat_ bawa dari saku jas almamaterku. Aku pegang bahu Yoongi sunbae dan menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. " _Sini_ biar kubantu." Kataku lalu mulai menyekai sisa-sisa darah di wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Persetan anak wanita jalang itu!" Yoongi sunbae mengutuk dalam-dalam. Kukira yang dimaksudnya adalah orang yang berkelahi dengannya? Aku penasaran _siapa itu._

"Yah- ini lucu sekali, _Pacarmu_ harusnya bertanya dulu siapa _Kapten_ basket kita ini sebelum dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," ujar Hoseok sambil tertawa. "Apa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

" _Hah_ , pacarku?" Tanyaku polos. Keningku berkerut, aku tidak punya pacar. Wajahku memucat sedikit seiring aku mendapatkan _firasat buruk._

Hoseok lanjut menceritakan. "Anak baru dari kelas kita tiba-tiba muncul menganggu latihan kita dan meminta seragam. Memaksa untuk bergabung dengan tim basket tanpa pendaftaran karena dia pikir _dia yang terhebat_. Melakukan itu, tentu nyalinya besar tapi di mana otaknya?"

Aku menyimak sambil terus _mengurus_ wajah di hadapanku. Ternyata Park Chanyeol? Pantas perasaanku tidak enak. Dan aku setuju dengan Hoseok, _di mana otak orang itu?_ Mungkin dia tidak punya! _Tunggu_.. Kenapa Hoseok harus menyebutnya _Pacarku?_ Itu sangat tidak lucu!

"Kemudian kapten kita memberinya _les_ bagaimana cara menghormati orang lain. Pastikan pacarmu belajar dari itu."

Aku menghentikan aktifitas tanganku dan memberi Hoseok peringatan serius. "Berhenti mengatakan dia pacarku. Aku bukan homo!"

Suasana ruang menghening setelah aku bicara. Mereka berdiri dalam diam, tampak terheran. Ya, selama ini aku sebenarnya bukan _tipe_ yang akan _meninggikan suaranya._

" _Sobat_ tenang.." Hoseok menatap lurus padaku dengan bingung. "Aku hanya bercanda karena dia juga melewatkan kelas sepertimu, kupikir kalian bersama." Lanjutnya menggunakan nada bicara yang lebih hati-hati.

" _Aku tidak-_ aku melewatkan kelas sendirian! Aku tidak bersamanya!" Aku menghentikan diriku di sana, aku takut aku malah akan membuat mereka berpikir yang macam-macam kalau aku terlalu banyak biacara tentang itu. "Wajahmu sudah bersih. Ambil beberapa obat supaya cepat sembuh." Kataku pada Yoongi sunbae kemudian berbalik pergi.

 _Di belakang_ Hoseok dan Yoongi menatap satu sama lain. Hoseok menaikkan kedua alis dan bahunya mengatakan _"aku tidak tahu"_ dalam bahasa isarat.

.

Tadinya aku ke toilet untuk ganti baju. Berniat tetap latihan basket meski aku melewatkan seluruh kelas hari ini. Tapi _terserah_.. Aku sudah tidak _mood_ untuk apapun sekarang.

"Yah!"

"Taehyung-ah kau mau kemana?" Jimin berteriak dari dalam lapangan.

"Kau juga akan melewatkan latihan?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku mempercepat langkahku _mengabaikan_ semua teman-temanku ketika aku berjalan melewati lapangan.

Aku mengambil sepedaku di parkiran. Aku menaikinya dan lantas mengayuh pedal, meninggalkan sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan aku dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk memikirkan _satu manusia_ yang paling sedang tidak ingin kupikirkan. Chanyeol. Apa dia memilih eskul basket karena aku? _Sial, dia sangat menyebalkan_.

Dia tidak bisa serius tentang semua ini..

Ciuman kami di atap tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalaku, membuatku kehilangan seluruh fokusku. Aku kehilangan kendali atas sepedaku, dan dalam sekejap mata _-aku_ sudah berada dalam tong sampah besar di samping jalan.

"Hahaha.." Banyak orang menertawaiku.

 _Persetan_ dengan mereka. _Persetan_ hari ini. Dan terutama, _persetan_ kau dan mulutmu yang terasa seperti melon; _Park Chanyeol!_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Berbaik hati tinggalkan _Review \\(^O^)/_

 _Aku akan senang membaca apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang tulisanku._

 _PS: Tidak ada paksaan._ Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.


End file.
